


paper thin

by uhuraprime



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink (Brief), Deepthroating, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhuraprime/pseuds/uhuraprime
Summary: Every time Chris stays at Zach's place, the next-door neighbors put on quite the show.





	

“Y’know what, man,” Zach says through a mouthful of cereal, and Chris holds back a grimace. He’s always hated it when people talk with their mouths full.

“What?” he prompts instead of commenting on the habit. Truthfully, he’s got a sneaking suspicion that the only time Zach eats anything solid for breakfast is when Chris spends the night in his guest room (and he’s not about to be the reason the guy opts for a protein shake instead, no way).

Zach shovels another spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth before speaking. His reply is a bit muffled, but Chris considers himself pretty proficient in Zach-ese, and so he gets the gist of it. “The lease on this place’s up at the end of this month,” he explains, and Chris nods. “After Jon ‘n I split up I thought for sure I’d move out as soon as I could. It was amicable, y’know, but still…”

“Memories,” Chris supplies, and Zach grunts in agreement.

“Exactly,” Zach says. “ _Memories_. I mean, we christened pretty much every surface in this place. We even did it on the – um.” He clears his throat awkwardly then.

It takes Chris a moment to figure out why his friend stopped short, but once he does he practically jumps out of his seat in disgust. “Aw, man! That’s just unsanitary – I mean, come _on_ , dude! People _eat_ on this table!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Zach chuckles. He doesn’t sound very sorry, though, and Chris rolls his eyes good-naturedly as he sits back down. “It’s just, I really thought we were in it for the long run, y’know? And then when we weren’t, well. Why would I wanna stay in a place I bought with my ex? But then I thought about it and… honestly, as far as apartments go, it’s kind of perfect.”

And the guy’s not wrong. Zach’s apartment is pretty damn ideal. “You’ve got the location, the layout… it’s a killer place, man, I’ll give you that. Great for parties. The only real downside is the neighbors.”

Zach frowns at that. “The neighbors?” he asks, and Chris raises an eyebrow in reply.

“Well, yeah,” he says, and wonders if Zach is fucking with him. It’s not exactly something you miss. “The people next door, with the… you know.”

Chris does his best Indiana Jones impression then, moving his hand like he’s cracking a whip. He even makes a sound effect to go with it, actor that he is. Zach laughs politely in reply, but the confusion is apparent on his face. “The people next door?”

“C’mon dude, you can’t tell me you haven’t heard ‘em going at it,” Chris replies, wondering if this is some kind of elaborate prank on Zach’s part. The guy can get pretty heavy with the sarcasm sometimes. “Every time I stay over it’s like Fifty freakin’ Shades in there.”

“No way, Chris,” Zach scoffs. “First of all, the walls in this place are soundproof. Seriously. It was a major selling point for us. Not to mention Dan and Heather are, like… sixty, at least. I seriously doubt the two of them stray very far from missionary, and even that’s a bit of a stretch. They’re old, Chris. Like, _really_ old. And it can't be Keith either. The guy's, like, _chronically_ single.”

Chris just shrugs in reply, swallowing the last bit of his breakfast before replying (and, really, Zach could learn a thing or two from him about table manners). “Whatever, man. I’m just telling it like I see it. Every time I’m here it’s like clockwork. Two AM and they start grunting and groaning. It’s some discovery channel shit, I’m tellin’ ya.”

There are a few moments of silence as Chris’s words sink in. He can practically hear the cogs turning in Zach’s head as he processes the information. _Poor guy_ , Chris thinks as he picks up both of their bowls and heads towards the sink. Had no one else thought to tell Zach about his rather lively neighbors before now?

But then again, Chris thinks, he hadn’t really planned on bringing it up himself until it was relevant. It’s not exactly good breakfast conversation (‘ _So, did ya hear your neighbors going at it last night_?’). “Sorry man,” he says as he turns on the faucet and lets hot water run over the dishes in his hands. “I guess I just thought you knew.”

When Chris turns to look at his friend he finds Zach still sitting at his seat, face pressed heavy against his palms. He can feel laughter rising in his stomach at the sight, but swallows it down politely. Zach’s never appreciated being laughed at, and Chris decides an earth-shattering revelation like this isn’t exactly fodder for good sportsmanship.

“My Mom stays in that room, Chris,” Zach says after a moment, sounding absolutely mortified.

And really, Chris thinks as he bursts into laughter, who could keep their cool after that kind of comment?

 

‘ _tell me u dont hear this dude_ ’

Chris can hear everything. Every slap of skin on skin, every grunt and whine and plea for _more, God, fuck me harder!_ He’s stayed at Zach’s place enough times at this point to know better than to try and drown out the noise. Even playing his music at the highest volume, pillow over his head and eyes squeezed shut, isn’t enough. They might as well be right there next to him. They might as well ask him to join in on the fun.

‘ _I seriously can’t hear a thing, Chris.’_

Zach’s as formal as ever. The guy always texts like he’s reciting directly from a novel, or something. Chris just rolls his eyes, palming himself lazily through his boxers as he listens to the dual grunting that echoes throughout his room.

He’s always had a bit of a thing for voyeurism, if he’s being honest. He’d gotten over the weirdness of the whole situation ten or twelve visits ago. He even kind of looks forward to it, these days. It’s better than most of the porn he can find online.

 _‘I’m coming over_.’

The text makes Chris grunt, sitting up a bit straighter. He adjusts himself in his boxers, feels his face heating up as he attempts to fix his hair and make himself appear somewhat presentable. After a few moments he hears Zach’s knock on the door, quiet and polite as always. “Come in,” Chris says in a hushed voice, and the door opens seconds later.

Zach’s hair is sticking up all over the place. Chris can’t help the quiet chuckle that escapes his lips at the sight. He spends a few moments taking in the sight of his friend standing shirtless in front of him, plain gray pajama pants hanging low on his hips and revealing the beginnings of a happy trail that has Chris’s mouth watering.

Chris has always considered himself somewhat of an equal opportunist when it comes to sexual attraction. Girls, guys, whatever – hot is hot. And he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t had a thing for a friend before, hadn’t wanted to reach out and grab that forbidden fruit once or twice in his lifetime. But Zach isn’t just any friend. He’s one of the only people who really _gets_ Chris, on a deeper level.

Zach’s the kind of friend who can make eye contact with Chris across the room and know instantly what he’s thinking. The two of them share a love for words, and they’ve got the same exact sense of humor. This thing they’ve got going between the two of them is _special_. Chris would be an idiot to ruin it for sex – even the amazing, mind-blowing sex he’s almost entirely sure he’d have with Zach.

But Chris is only human, and the presence of his half-naked best friend combined with the sounds coming from next door has his entire body shaking. No one could blame him if he jumped the guy right there and then (and if Zach comes one step closer, he thinks he just might).

A particularly loud _slap!_ brings Chris out of his thoughts. He can feel the heat rising to his face as he and Zach make eye contact.

They hear a loud whine then, followed by another slap. “ _You like that, huh_?” a male voice grunts. “ _You like it when I slap your ass like the naughty little thing you are_?”

“ _God, yes_ ,” another voice, unmistakably male, whines in reply.

Chris didn’t think his face could get any hotter. He’s sure he probably looks like a ripe tomato right now. Zach looks a bit uncomfortable himself as he tiptoes closer, sitting on the edge of Chris’s bed. Chris’s whole body aches at the man’s closeness. It takes everything in him not to attack Zach on the spot.

“Well, that’s definitely not Dan and Heather,” Zach whispers, and Chris laughs halfheartedly in reply. “I guess it could be Keith. Although I could’ve sworn he was straight…”

Chris has no idea how Zach can be so casual when they can literally hear the sound of one guy’s balls slamming against another guy’s ass in the next room over. It’s like he isn’t even affected by it. God, Chris has heard at least twenty different scenes just like this one, and he still feels like he could crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment right about now.

The silence that follows has Chris feeling uncomfortable, to say the least. His dick is practically throbbing at the sounds he’s hearing through the paper-thin wall that separates Zach’s guest room from his rather noisy neighbors. He wants so badly for his friend to just get bored and leave already. The faster Zach exits the room, the faster Chris can get to jerking himself off and feeling guilty as hell about it once he’s finished. It’s become somewhat of a routine at this point, and Chris is nothing if not a creature of habit.

“ _Talk to me, baby,”_ one of the voices, slightly deeper than the other, commands then. “ _Tell me how you want it_.”

Chris things he might explode. It’s like dialogue straight out of a porno, and it’s going right to his cock.

“ _Want you to – ah! Want you to fuck me,”_ the other voice whines, sounding absolutely wrecked. “ _Want you to make me feel it. Want you to fuck me so hard I can’t –_ ngh _! – so hard I can’t even walk tomorrow. Please, daddy.”_

That last word has Chris gasping out loud before he can stop himself. He can feel Zach’s eyes on him, feel them burning holes into his skin, but he can’t bring himself to meet the other man’s gaze. “God,” he whispers, and Zach snorts quietly.

“Come on, I know you like it,” Zach teases, elbowing Chris in the arm good-naturedly, and even though Chris knows his friend his joking he doesn’t offer a polite laugh in reply. Frankly, he’s afraid.

Afraid he’ll give himself away. Afraid if he opens his mouth the only thing that will come out is a confession. With his luck, Chris will end up spilling the beans, telling Zach just how much he wants him. Not just sexually, but emotionally, too. Chris has spent so long fantasizing about his best friend, imagining how it would feel to wake up beside Zach every morning, to eat their meals together and take Noah for walks in the city and fuck each other senseless whenever they got the chance. It’s been months since Chris even thought that way about anyone else. Even the occasional one-night stand just leaves him feeling sad and empty, like he’s missing something. Missing Zach.

It’s all too much. Too much at once. He can feel his skin burning where Zach’s elbow touched him. His mind is caught between planning an escape and giving into what his body craves, jumping into the other man’s lap and taking what he so desperately wants – what he’s wanted for years now, if he’s being honest with himself.

“Chris?” Zach says then, voice quiet, and it brings the man out of his thoughts. Chris turns to look at his best friend before he can think better of it. He’s never been able to deny Zach, not really. He watches the way Zach’s eyes flood with recognition as he sees what is painted so clearly across Chris’s face: _want_. “Oh my God. You totally get off on this, don’t you?”

Chris just shifts uncomfortably instead of replying. He wants so desperately to melt into the mattress right then and there. He feels like he might just die of embarrassment. He can’t seem to peel his gaze away from Zach as the man stares into his eyes, searching for something (and what exactly he’s looking for, Chris isn’t sure).

There’s a moment when something shifts between the two of them, permanently. It’s a tiny, subtle kind of shift – something Chris wouldn’t have noticed if he weren’t looking already. Zach’s eyes seem to darken just slightly, his gaze shifting to Chris’s crotch for just a moment before he’s looking into the other man’s eyes once again. “What is it, Pine? Huh?” he murmurs, leaning in closer, and Chris can feel the other man’s breath hot on his face. It makes his whole body buzz with excitement.

“You like hearing him beg for it?” Zach whispers, so close now that Chris can feel the warmth radiating off of him in waves. Chris just whimpers in reply. Their lips are mere inches apart, and he can’t decide if he wants to close the distance between them or pull away completely. “Like imagining you’re the one ramming into his ass, making him beg for your cock?

“Or maybe you’d rather be the one begging for it, huh?” Zach continues, and Chris swears every nerve in his body reacts when he feels the other man’s hand on his thigh. His body seems to move on its own accord, leaning into the touch, and a quiet sigh escapes his lips at the feeling of it. “Oh yeah, I bet that’s it, huh. You know what I think, Christopher?”

“What, Zach?” Chris whispers, wondering for a moment if this is a dream. Because it has to be, really. This kind of thing only happens in Chris’s dreams.

“I think you need to be fucked. I think you need someone to give it to you fast and hard, make you scream. Don’t you, baby?”

“Zach,” Chris whines, grabbing at the other man’s wrist in an attempt to anchor himself. To grab onto something he can be sure won’t crumble underneath him – because God knows right now Chris himself is crumbling, caught between what he wants and what he needs. He wants Zach’s body, his love, but he needs the man’s friendship. He doesn’t know if he’d survive without his best friend by his side, if things go sour because of this.

“ _God_ , Zach, I – we –”

Chris’s head is spinning. He can barely see straight. He breathes in the other man’s scent, earthy and fresh and so very Zach. He could get off just like this, he thinks, breathing in Zach’s scent and listening to him talk in that deep, lust-filled voice of his.

“ _Shh_ , baby,” Zach whispers. “Let me take care of you.”

Zach’s lips descend on him then. There’s a moment where Chris is afraid to move. He knows that there is a point of no return here, but the lines are so blurry and he’s not sure whether or not the two of them have already crossed it. If he pulls away now, could their friendship be salvaged?

But the way Zach’s lips taste, well. There’s really no way Chris could pull away, even if he wanted to. Zach’s scent is all around him. His minty breath mingles with Chris’s own, and the blonde thinks he could get lost in this. The way the two of them fit together so perfectly, like they were made to latch onto each other and just hold on tight.

So Chris revels in the kiss. He wraps his arms around Zach’s neck and pulls the man impossibly closer. He’s spent so long imagining how it would feel to have his best friend’s mouth pressed up against his own, and now that he’s felt it he can’t seem to get enough. Chris knows how eager he must seem, pressing against the other man bodily and rutting up against him like a fucking teenager. He feels Zach pushing his body gently onto the mattress, feels the man pressing one knee in-between Chris’s legs and causing the younger man to gasp at the way it rubs against his dick. “ _Zach_ …” Chris whines against the other man’s lips.

Zach just grabs Chris’s cock in reply, squeezing him with one huge, strong hand as he continues to kiss his best friend stupid. “I’m pretty sure you said that already,” he whispers, tone playful, and Chris gasps once again when the other man’s mouth travels from his lips and down to his neck, latching onto the skin there and sucking bruises that Chris is sure he’ll have fun hiding from the paps tomorrow.

The sounds coming from the other room have turned totally incoherent, just a chorus of groans and moans and _please_ ’s. Chris doesn’t think he’s ever related to anything as much as he does in this moment, as Zach reaches one hand into his boxers and gives his cock a quick tug. _I’m right there with you, buddy_ , he thinks as their neighbor lets out a particularly loud squeal. He can’t help but make a high-pitched sound of his own when the other man’s thumb grazes along the tip of his cock, smearing pre-cum all across his member as Zach continues to stroke.

Chris’s eye widen as he feels a hand moving to cover his mouth. Zach removes his mouth from where it’s latched onto the skin of Chris’s neck to breathe a warning into the other man’s ear. “I thought I told you to be quiet, Pine,” he scolds, nibbling gently at the other man’s earlobe as strokes his cock at a painfully slow tempo. “We wouldn’t want to ruin our little show, now would we?”

Chris just shakes his head in reply, his hips moving on their own accord to rut against the other man’s grip as Zach continues doing that _thing_ with his wrist that can only be described as sinful. Chris just grabs at Zach helplessly, digging his fingernails into the flesh of the other man’s back. He tries to apologize for his outburst, but his words are muffled by the other man’s hand, and he ends up slobbering all over Zach’s palm.

“Fuck, Chris,” Zach breathes, sounding about as wrecked as Chris feels. “I swear to God you’re trying to kill me here.”

Chris feels the other man’s hand move away from his mouth then, but before he can really process the loss he feels two fingers prodding at his lips. He opens his mouth easily, sucking the digits in and causing Zach to let out a noise of his own. “ _Shit_ ,” he gasps, the hand he has on Chris’s cock halting for just a moment. Chris grinds up against the other man’s palm as he sucks the fingers even deeper, and without a second’s thought Zach is pumping twice as hard, fucking Chris’s mouth and jerking Chris’s dick in tandem.

The man next door, who may or may not be named Keith, is breathing in a staccato rhythm, letting out desperate little noises as he’s fucked into oblivion. “ _Ah-ah-aha-a-ah_ ,” he whines.

“ _Yeah baby_ ,” the other man grunts. “ _Want me come inside you_?”

“ _Y-yes_.”

“ _Yes what_?”

The sound of another slap has Chris pressing his face into Zach’s shoulder as he feels himself getting close. “ _Yes, Daddy_ ,” the first voice says, and Chris has to bite the other man’s shoulder to keep himself from groaning out loud at that word. “ _Use me, please_.”

Chris can’t help the noise that escapes his mouth then. He can feel his orgasm, mere seconds away, and then all at once Zach is pulling back. Chris wants so badly to whimper, to beg for the other man’s body back against his, but instead he just listens as their neighbors rut against each other wildly. He hears the sound of a zipper, the rustling of clothing, and then Zach is there again, naked this time.

Chris’s eyes widen as he sees Zach’s dick, thick and red and standing mere inches from his face. “Since you can’t seem to shut up,” Zach whispers, and Chris can feel his mouth watering as the other man’s member twitches in front of his face. “I’ll just have to shut you up myself.”

It doesn’t take much for Chris to open his mouth wide, letting the other man’s dick slide in easily as he takes Zach with minimal gagging. It’s far from Chris’s first rodeo when it comes to having people ride his face. His ex girlfriend, Beau, had a bit of a thing for strap-ons, and this was one of her favorite things to do with Chris. He’d always been more than happy to oblige.

Admittedly, Chris is a bit of a cockslut. He loves feeling full. Loves being used.

Zach gasps quietly as he fucks Chris’s mouth. Chris tries his best to hollow out his cheeks, let the other man use his mouth however he pleases. He loves the noises it brings out of Zach. His own cock throbs at the look on the other man’s face, the way Zach throws his head back in ecstasy, eyes rolling and his mouth open wide.

“ _Oh, God! Yes!_ ” Chris hears one of the neighbors shout as he comes.

He’s quickly followed by his partner. “ _Da-ddy_ ,” the other man whines, sounding absolutely wanton. “ _Fuck, yes, love the way you fill me up! Fu-uck… Yes…_ ”

Another shout sounds then, and it’s not until Chris feels the warmth hit the back of his throat that he registers just what’s happened. Zach just came down his throat, and he did so while shouting Chris’s name. Suddenly Chris can’t help the way he ruts in pleasure, coming untouched at the sound of his own name on his best friend’s lips.

The two of them sit there for what feels like forever and yet also like no time has passed at all, staring into each other’s wide, surprise-filled eyes. Zach pulls his now soft cock out of Chris’s mouth, hissing, no doubt, due to the oversensitivity he’s now feeling. Zach’s face is bright red as he leans down to press a chaste kiss to the lighter-haired man’s lips. “D’you think they heard us?” he whispers, not sounding very confident.

“I think they heard _you_ ,” Chris teases, leaning in for another kiss as Zach reaches for Chris’s crotch and finds an already soft dick there.

Zach raises an eyebrow, looking at Chris for a moment as his eyes widen with recognition. “Did I – did you –”

Chris just nods in reply, and suddenly Zach’s mouth is on him again, the brunette’s lips devouring his own in a bruising kiss. “God, Chris, that is so hot,” he groans. “You are so hot.”

“Look who’s talking,” Chris replies, and then they’re kissing again.

 

***

 

“So I talked to the landlady this morning,” Zach says as he lifts his mug up to his lips, taking a sip of coffee. His eyes follow Chris’s ass as the younger man traipses through the kitchen, looking like he isn’t quite sure what he’s searching for himself.

“Rita?” Chris grunts as he opens the cabinet and grabs a box of cereal from the top shelf (and Zach would be lying if he said his placement of the food didn’t have something to do with that sliver of golden skin that reveals itself to him when Chris reaches for the Lucky Charms). “What’d she say?”

Zach places his mug on the table, walking over to Chris so he can press his cheek onto his boyfriend’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Chris’s waist as the man pours himself a bowl of cereal. “And apparently, ours and Keith’s places used to be one big apartment. The wall between Keith’s bedroom and the guest room was added, like, fifteen years after the building was finished, when they wanted to make more money by renting to more people. That’s why it’s not soundproof.”

“Huh,” Chris replies, only half listening as he grinds lazily against Zach’s crotch. “That’s interesting.”

Zach nods, pressing light kisses to Chris’s neck as he continues speaking, despite the way the man’s ass is rubbing on him, so delicious and distracting. “So she said that, since they advertised the place as completely soundproof, we could have them re-do the wall free of charge.”

Chris stops as Zach’s words sink in. “So, what you’re saying is, they’d make the guest room soundproof like the rest of the place?”

“Pretty much.”

“I dunno,” Chris says slowly, considering the situation. “On one hand, it’d be nice if our guests didn’t have to listen to the neighbors going at it every night…”

“Mhm,” Zach replies, sucking a bruise onto the other man’s neck just how he likes it. “But on the other hand…?”

“On the other hand,” Chris says, twirling in Zach’s grip so that the two of them are standing face-to-face. He rubs their crotches together experimentally then, forehead pressed against Zach’s own as he peppers kisses across his boyfriend’s smiling face. “I dunno… wouldn’t you miss the free entertainment?”

Before Zach can formulate an answer, he feels the other man’s fingers on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he kisses down Zach’s chest and drops to his knees. Zach feels Chris’s hands working at his belt, feels his pants being pulled down past his knees and watches as his boyfriend swallows down his cock without preamble.

 _A subject for another time_ , he thinks to himself as he lets out a satisfied groan, running a hand through his lover’s hair and whispering his name like a prayer.


End file.
